Hetalia Hawaii
The Islands of Hawaii '''is a fan character for the anime series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the American state Hawaii. She is the youngest of her siblings England and America.She was discovered/born on January 18, 1778 '''and was found by '''England '''but was soon handed over to '''France due to the current Revolutionary War. Prior to joining the United States it was an independent nation. The Kingdom of Hawaii existed from 1810 until 1893 when the monarchy was overthrown. Hawaii's human name is Lani IIona. Appearance ' She has long dark brown hair tied into a large braid. She's almost always seen with a pink hibiscus flower on the right side of her head. She has heterochromia which is the reason why her right eye is brown while the left is a cerulean blue. She also has a scar along her left cheek. She has her machete always with her just in case. Her cowlick represents the Kauai and Niihau islands. She's 5'2. She is smaller than the other countries but claims that she's "still growing''. '''Personality/Interests Hawaii shares many similarities with England,America,Canada '''and France due to her moving in with all of them during her life. She happens to share the nature of '''America '''but instead of saying dude she is found saying "Brah" or "Bruh" a lot. She also loves throwing charity events for the veterans that served on her bases. Hawaii learned to be gentle,caring and quiet from '''Canada. Although she rarely shows that side, she never forgets it. She loves flirting and we can guess where she got this from. England spent years trying to make her become a "lady" and get her to act properly but he eventually gave up. He still disciplines her from time to time. Like England Hawaii can use magic, except her's is very different. Her magic comes from her island's native flowers and foliage. Hawaii can talk and see the gods, goddesses and spirits of her state. She only interacts with them when she's alone since she doesn't want to look crazy, similar to how America see's England. Relationships 'France- '''Hawaii was handed to France at a young age due to her discovery during the Revolutionary War. England felt as if she would be safer out of harms way and it would be best for her to stay with France till things passed and was safe for her to return. Overall France raised Hawaii for 40 years of her life before handing her back to England. Seeing her after so many years causes him to make frequent comments of her childhood and how well she developed. With his relationship she met Spain and Prussia. She does speak Spanish not only from being taught , but since Spaniards make up a portion of her population '''England- '''England is one of Hawaii's two brothers. He discovered her in 1778 on her sandy beaches. He raised her up until she moved in with America and Canada. He's often found complaining about her actions but is overall proud of her. Out of her brother's, she's most emotionally connected to him. The Hawaiian flag is an example of their bond. '''America-' America is Hawaii's last older brother. She moved in with him and Canada in 1900 when she became his territory. Hawaii holds a bit of a grudge against him due to being demoted to a state. She also blames him for the Attack on Pearl Harbor. As horrible as it sounds she believes that if he was more peaceful, than Japan wouldn't have wanted to attack him so bad and try to get her islands to do it. Despite this she loves him and never lets her feelings get in the way of their bonding. 'Japan- '''Japan and Hawaii did have an unknown bond with each other before Japan's attack. Hawaii does still love being around Japan and loves annoying him. She knows about his personal space issue and takes this opportunity to give him bear hugs and other uncomfortable gestures. '''Canada- '''Hawaii never knew Canada till she moved in with America. After pending time with him she adored his personality and kindness. (Met him through her brother) '--------------------------------------------------------'''